Réconciliation
by OlivierMA
Summary: An argument between Olive and Enoch after Victor's scene. (Movieverse)


**Réconciliation**

UPDATE 11/26/2018: So, I wanted to change the presentation of the dialogs ever since I had a review about that (seems that it's different between French and English), and I finally had the time to do it! So enjoy it with a good presentation!

 _Useless chat 1: A not so useless precision : I'm French, and English is not the language I speak everyday, so I assume there will be a lot of mistakes (mostly of grammar I think). If you read this, then you can tell me what is wrong, I will correct it if I have the time (studies…)_

 _Useless chat 2: I think Enoch is a wonderful character. I just love his peculiarity and how he is (bitter or annoyed or a mix of the two) when he speaks, either in the books or in the movie._

 _(MOVIEVERSE)_

 _A little disclaimer: I don't own anything !_

 _So… I read a lot of fanfictions about Olive and Enoch (movieverse of course), but it always is about the same two moments of the movie: the dinner and the «I never realised » thing. No one noticed that after their argument about Victor, they are together during the walk of the afternoon. So, they surely talked before, but what did they say? And here we are._

"If you're going to be like this, then I don't want to be your friend!"

Olive had run away in the corridor to walk down the stairs and go to the garden. All she wanted at this moment was to hide alone behind a tree and wait for the time of her next task of the day. She was slightly crying, even if she didn't want to cry over him. Enoch was sometimes really mean and seems to feel nothing, and acts as if the emotional pain didn't exist.

Some of the children were coming to play in the garden, and Olive tried to dry the tears which were running down her cheeks, but didn't manage to. She stood up to run in the house before any of the children could see her like that, but it was already too late.

"Why are you crying, Olive?" Said Claire, with a worried face.

"It's nothing, lil' Claire, you can go play with the others."

"I want to know to make you happy again! I will help you!"

Olive couldn't keep the smile forming on her lips. Claire was adorable, but Olive couldn't talk to her about her not so important problem.

"I swear it's nothing. Don't worry, I'm just being silly."

"Okay, but I want to do the walk with you after, so I could hold your hand and make you smile again!"

"Thank you, Claire, I'll be happy to walk with you this afternoon"

Claire smile widely at Olive before returning to her child play with the twins. She returned her smile not so widely before heading to the house.

At the right time, Olive was waiting with the others downstairs to leave for the daily walk. Suddenly, Jake appeared, and seemed startled by what he just saw. It was getting under Olive's skin, and she was hoping that Bronwyn didn't know yet, and will never know it.

"Ah! There you are! Said Miss Peregrine. Is Enoch with you? It's time for the daily walk. »

He didn't respond, but then Enoch appeared behind him.

The whole group left the house and headed to the cliff which had a beautiful view of the sea with the sun reflecting on it. Olive was doing all she could to avoid Enoch, but when you are in a little group of twelve children and an adult, with only 3 people of your age, knowing that two of them were in a great conversation alone in the back, it was difficult to avoid him. So he was just standing next to her, staying silent.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Olive after two more minutes of heavy silence.

"I want you to stop not talking to me."

"I am talking to you right now, which is pretty unbelievable since I am not your friend anymore like I said earlier."

"But you can't stop talking to me, look, you're doing it."

Olive stopped talking, and turn her head by the sea. Enoch passed behind her so she was fixing him again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the group so they could talk properly.

"What are you doing Enoch?!"

"What's bothering you so much with what I've done?"

"It's heartless! You make Bronwyn suffer and you make Victor suffer when you do this! You shouldn't be doing it, it's terrible! Why are you doing such things?"

"I do it because I can!"

"Maybe you can but you shouldn't!"

Olive shook her hand to free her and began joining the others again. But he took her arm again, and received a very angry and disapprobating look.

"Look, he said, always with his poker face, I know that I should have done what I have done but now, it's too late, I can't erase what I did."

Olive was trying to just ignore what he was saying but it was kind of difficult for her.

"Alright, if you want to stop talking to me for the, I don't know, maybe hundred next years, then I will not keep you from it, but never ever talk to me again."

And now he was angry. And Olive couldn't help it, but she wasn't anymore. The perspective of never talking to him again anytime soon was frightening her. Enoch released her arm and was leaving her.

"No, Enoch, wait, I was just angry, but I'm not anymore. I'm sorry but what you did isn't very…"

"I know that. But I can't help it. So now, let's not talk about it, ok?"

"Ok."

Olive was smiling again and Claire saw it. She took her hand and then asked:

"So Olive, are you happy again?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you want to join us for the walk?"

Claire nodded affirmatively despite Enoch's annoyed glance.


End file.
